Networks allow users to access various types of computing resources, which may include hardware resources and/or software resources. Examples of hardware resources include computer networks, servers, memory, and so on. Examples of software resources include applications, services, data, and so on. In distributed computing systems, such as cloud-based systems, a user may be allocated computing resources on a temporary basis. For example, the user may be allocated computing resources in order to complete a transaction. Certain transactions may require the communication of private information. The computing resources may be configured to provide encryption and/or other security measures to help protect the privacy of such information. In some cases, one or more privacy statutes and/or privacy regulations may require that the computing resources comply with certain security measures.